Fuckin'emploi
by Felimina
Summary: 5 ans sans nouvelles et le voici journaliste sous les ordres de Mamori. Mais ne voulait il pas devenir footballeur? Que c'est il passé pendant ses 5 longues années? C'est un HirumaMamori en rating T au cas où...
1. Chapter 1

**Fuckin'emploi !**

_Trop peu de fic sur ce couple, pourtant je l'adore… Un Harima/Mamori !_

5ans se sont passé depuis la remise des diplômes de fin d'année du lycée Deimon. Sena était devenu un footballeur professionnel, faisant parti de l'équipe nationale du japon. Mamori avait de temps en temps de ses nouvelles, lui envoyant un email par semaine. Elle savait qu'il était eyeshield 21 depuis sa 3e année de lycée grâce à la langue bien pendue de Suzuna. De son côté, la jeune fille était devenue reporter pour un grand journal de Tokyo : le Tekei times.

Mamori avait eu d'autres nouvelles des autres membres de l'équipe bien sûr ! Passant de garagiste à scientifique. Mais une personne avait disparu sans donner de nouvelles… Depuis la remise des diplômes d'il y a 5ans, personne n'avait eu de nouvelle d'Hiruma.

Mamori était chef de la rubrique sport ; installer à sa bureau, son téléphone sonna.

Mamori : « Rubrique sport, Mamori à l'appareil. »

Directeur : « Bonjour Anezaki-san. Je viens d'engager une nouvelle recrue dans votre rubrique. Il me plaît vraiment ce jeune homme ! Je suis sûr qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Ahahah ! »

Mamori : « Bien monsieur le directeur, je vais demander qu'on me le fasse entrer dans mon bureau. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses reposa le téléphone en soupirant, si le nouveau était vraiment si apprécié du directeur, il devait être un sacré énergumène. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, elle décrocha.

Réceptionniste : Pardon de vous dérangez Anezaki-sama, fais-je entrer notre nouvel employé ? »

Mamori : Oui, allez-y.

La chef de rubrique posa les mains à plats sur son bureau, se préparant à dire « entré » au nouvel arrivant lorsqu'il frappera à la porte. En général, elle savait calmer les nouveaux arrivants. Son caractère à la fois doux et colérique pouvait se prêter à tous les genres de caractères. Sauf, peut être, celui-ci…

La jeune fille crue entendre un « YA-HA ! » dans le couloir. Cette voix… Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Elle courue vers la porte. Mais au moment d'attraper la poignet, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva collée au torse de l'homme qui venait de rentrer.

Et bien, si je m'attendais à un tel accueil !

Mamori leva doucement le visage et découvrit un grand sourire aux crocs étincelants. Car on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça des dents. Ce sourire était des plus reconnaissable.

Mamori : Hiruma-kun !

Hiruma : Hello fuckin'manager ! Quelle surprise de vous trouvez ici. A ce propos…

Mamori : ?

Hiruma : Tu pourrais me lâcher ?

La journaliste se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours collée a lui, recula, rouge de gène.

Hiruma : Alors fuckin'manager, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mamori : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis plus ton manager.

Hiruma : Dommage.

Mamori cru entendre un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix. Mais ce mec n'avait pas de sentiments et il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être triste !

Il n'avait pas changé malgré les années passées. Hiruma paraissait toujours aussi jeune et son physique n'avait en rien changé, sauf peut-être le costume noir de bureau qui lui allait très bien d'ailleurs.

Elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé. La seule différence était que ses cheveux étaient, à en deviner de la hauteur de sa queue de cheval, long jusqu'aux flancs et que sa poitrine avait un peu grossi mais sans excès. Bien que beaucoup d'hommes avaient louchés dessus.

Mamori : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles depuis 5ans ?!

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un siège et tourna doucement la tête vers la fenêtre avec un regard sérieux. Ce regard avait d'ailleurs le dont de le trouver charmeur aux yeux de son ancienne camarade. Sans se rendre compte de la contemplation de Mamori, il conta son histoire.

Hiruma : Après le lycée, je suis parti dans une université aux Etats-Unis où se trouvait une des plus grandes équipes de football américain, au Kansas. Je suis rentré dans l'équipe tout en faisant des études de journalisme, en cas de coup dur. Finalement, au bout de 2 mois, nous avons enfin pus jouer un match digne de son pays d'origine. Mais pendant ce match, j'ai subis une rupture du talon d'Achille au pied gauche. J'ai fais de la rééducation, mais je ne pourrais plus courir comme avant et je ne pourrais plus jouer au football au risque de me fracturer une nouvelle fois le tendon, et si cela devait arrivé, je ne pourrais même plus marcher.

Le démon blond sorti un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste et s'en alluma une, tout en gardant le silence. Quelque chose marqua la jeune fille… Hiruma fumait-il avant ? Non, il mâchait du chewing-gum, mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il fumait. Elle décida de couper ce lourd silence.

Mamori : ça fait longtemps que tu fumes ?

Hiruma : Le chewing-gum, c'est mauvais pour le foie.

Mamori : Oui mais le tabac est mauvais pour les poumons.

La journaliste renifla la fumée qui venait d'envahir le bureau. Cette odeur… Ce n'était pas du tabac ordinaire, c'était du cannabis !

Mamori : Tu fumes des joints ?!

Le nouvel employé ne tourna même pas le regard vers elle.

Hiruma : Pourquoi ? Tu veux me faire la morale ? Je ne me justifierai pas, ça ne te regarde pas.

Mamori déglutit. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. La jeune fille reprit son calme et ouvrit une fenêtre.

Mamori : D'accord, mais ne fume pas ici. Le bâtiment est non-fumeur.

Hiruma : Fuckin'immeuble.

Hiruma se leva et lança sa cigarette par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se posta devant son ancien manager et lui fit son grand sourire de sadique.

Hiruma : Alors ? Tu me donne un bureau, fuckin'patronne ?

Mamori soupira. Il n'avait pas tellement changé.

Mamori : Suis-moi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour les fautes de contexte que j'ai mis dans le 1__er__ chapitre (comme la découverte d'eyeshield/Sena aux yeux de Mamori, ou les cheveux roses que je vais maintenant décrire roux), mais je n'avais lu que les 8ers tomes ._

Voilà quelques jours qu'Hiruma est arrivé en tant que nouvel employé du journal. Mamori tapotait avec dédain son clavier pour vérifier furtivement ses emails alors que le nouveau venu hantait ses pensées. Elle lui avait donné un petit bureau où le soleil ne passait pas à cause de l'immeuble d'en face mais lui avait assuré qu'il se fichait de l'emplacement de son celui-ci. Le connaissant, il devait déjà être un foutoir sans nom.

Aucune nouvelle côté sport, aucune compétition était en cours sauf peut être régional, sans grand intérêt à ses yeux. Il fallait que ce soit national pour la motiver.

La jeune fille se leva lentement de son siège et sortie de son bureau. Le couloir était calme, trop calme… Depuis l'arrivé d'Hiruma, on entendait toujours se plaindre ou l'entendre sortir un « YA-HA ! », c'était vivant quoi ! Elle n'aimait pas le silence… En tout cas trop long. Exaspérée, la rousse partie en direction du bureau du démon blond.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un grand nuage de fumée enveloppa le couloir lâchant une quitte de toux à la pauvre journaliste.

Mamori : Hiruma-kun ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne fume pas dans l'établissement !

Hiruma : (soupir) Ouai, ouai…

Alors que le journaliste écrasait sa cigarette, sa supérieur renifla la pièce et fit une grimasse.

Mamori : C'est encore cette merde ? Pourquoi cette nouvelle manie ?

Hiruma : J'ai en ai besoin, ça me sert d'anesthésiant.

Mamori : Anesthésiant ?

Hiruma se mordit la langue qu'il venait de fourcher, il se blessa d'ailleurs celle-ci à cause de ses dents aiguisés. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé sa grande gueule ? Un effet secondaire de l'herbe ?

Mamori : Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'anesthésiant ?

Hiruma : Ma fracture… Me fait encore mal. Ça m'aide à supporter la douleur.

Mamori détourna le regard. Elle savait assez bien que le jeune homme n'aimait vraiment pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Hiruma : Par contre…

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui, curieuse de connaître la suite. Celui-ci lui souriait de contentement, un sourire léger donc, on ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus à ce niveau là.

Hiruma : Mon médecin m'a appelé. Je vais enfin pouvoir courir correctement et refaire du foot américain, même si la compétition me reste interdite, je n'aurais droit qu'aux entraînements primaires.

Mamori : C'est super ça !

Alors que Mamori lui faisait une mine enjouée, le nouveau journaliste se leva de son siège et parti vers sa fenêtre qu'il réussit à ouvrir en poussant quelques cartons du pied.

Hiruma : Alors, que me vaux donc cette visite fuckin'patronne ?

La jeune fille rigola légèrement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Mamori : Et bien je m'ennuyais. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde dort aujourd'hui.

Hiruma : Génial !

La rousse prit un air étonnée alors que son interlocuteur était en train de scotcher une feuille en forme de porte-voix avec son célèbre sourire sadique. Il lui présenta alors son œuvre ainsi que son siège roulant.

Hiruma : Assis-toi, prend ça et réveille les !

Les yeux toujours ronds de surprises, elle lui obéit. La chef de la rubrique sport s'installa sur le siège et pris le porte-voix alors qu'Hiruma se glissa derrière elle.

Mamori : Mais qu'est-ce que tu faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!

Alors que Mamori s'accrochait tant bien que mal à son siège, Hiruma fit rouler celui-ci à vive allure, toujours en restant derrière elle. La réceptionniste somnolait à son comptoir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face d'elle.

Hiruma : YA-HAAAAAA !!!

La pauvre femme, surprise, tomba de son siège en arrière alors que des dizaines de feuilles s'envolèrent autour d'elle. Cette scène particulièrement comique lâcha un fou rire à Mamori qui se décida à se prêter au jeu. Avec l'aide de son porte-voix en papier, elle se lâcha à l'unisson avec son ancien camarade de classe.

Mamori et Hiruma : YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup le jeune homme, il l'amusait et lui donnait toujours le goût de vivre au jour le jour. La jeune fille eu soudainement une question en tête qui la déconnecta du monde réel. Et si… Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne le pensait ?

_Voilà un petit nouveau chapitre ! _

_Laissez-moi des commentaires, ça m'aide à continuer !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore un chap ! Encore un chap !_

La jeune journaliste était dans le local de photocopies. Alors que celle-ci photocopiait quelques paperasses, elle regarda furtivement par la fenêtre… De la neige commençait à tombé, c'était la 1ere neige de cette hiver, en plein mois de novembre. Le mois de novembre, un mois que Mamori n'appréciait pas vraiment. Surtout une date, très particulière.

La jeune fille, ne sachant pas quel jour ils étaient, regarda sur sa montre où les jours étaient affichés.

Mamori : Et merde.

Ce jour si particulier était aujourd'hui. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne connaissait cette date dans ce bureau. Sauf peut être son patron et peut être… Si 5ans d'absence ne lui faisait pas défaut, Hiruma.

Alors que la lumière passait une énième fois sur la photocopieuse, Mamori croisa les doigts.

Mamori : Pourvu qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, pourvu qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas…

Hiruma… Son retour l'avait quelque peu chamboulée. Elle ne cessait de se poser des questions depuis le tour des bureaux en hurlant sur son siège. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, son cœur battait la chamade et avait toujours soudainement plus chaud. Un sifflement désagréable sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées. La photocopieuse pleurait de ne plus avoir de feuilles dans son ventre. Soupirant, blasée, la journaliste en tailleur gris ouvrit la machine pour enlever sa feuille puis grimpa sur la photocopieuse pour récupérer un paquet de feuilles au dessus de celle-ci.

Sûrement jour de malheurs pour elle, lorsqu'elle installa les feuilles dans la machine sans descendre de celle-ci, cette perverse de machine prit ce qu'elle avait sous sa jupe en photocopie.

Mamori : M… Zut !

Retenant son juron, Mamori descendit de la photocopieuse pour récupérer son bien. Trop tard, se retournant vers l'emplacement de cette photo, il n'y avait plus rien. Relevant le regard, elle fut prise de stupeur en voyant Hiruma regarder la photocopie sur toutes les coutures avec son grand sourire carnassier.

Hiruma : Je ne savais pas que tu t'amusais à ça.

Mamori : Je ne m'amuse pas à ça, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Rend-là moi maintenant !

Hiruma tendit la feuille vers le ciel alors que la pauvre Mamori sautillait autour de lui pour récupérer cette photo plus que gênante. C'est avec un saut digne de Sakuraba qu'elle réussit à la récupérer. Le jeune démon mit ses mains dans ses poches, regardant sa patronne avec ce même sourire qu'à son arrivé.

Hiruma : ça ne fait pas très sérieux à votre âge, fuckin'patronne.

Mamori : De quoi ?

Hiruma : Les culottes « hello Kitty ».

La jeune journaliste passa d'un teint blanchâtre à une teinte rouge pivoine. Soufflant d'un coup pour libérer son stress, elle lui adressa le même sourire que le jeune blond.

Mamori : Tu aurais préféré un string ? Ou même rien du tout ?

Hiruma lâcha un petit ricanement démoniaque. Finalement il se retourna dos à elle et sortit de la pièce en lui faisant des petits signes de la main droite. Ces signes qu'ils utilisaient tout les deux pour faire des messages codés lors des matchs pour que les adversaires ne sachent pas leur stratégie. Elle s'empressa de traduire.

Mamori : Si tu le sais… pourquoi tu me… pose… la question ?

Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il résonnait dans ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'Hiruma s'intéressait aussi à elle où était-ce juste pour la déstabiliser ? Un peu déboussolée, la jeune chef de rubrique partit à la recherche de son employée pour, peut être, essayer de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Après avoir questionné plusieurs témoins de son passage, Mamori finit par le retrouver sur le toit de l'immeuble _(du style le toit de l'école dans GTO, vous voyez, à ciel ouvert.)_. Il faisait froid et le ciel offrait déjà ses étoiles de la nuit malgré les quelques flocons tombants alors qu'il n'était que 18h, mais ce n'avait rien d'étonnant vu la saison. Le recherché avait entre les doigts sont tabac illégal qu'il venait de terminer et qu'il écrasa négligeament au sol avec son pied gauche. A sa droite était posé une boite décoré d'un ruban. Curieuse, la jeune fille rousse s'approcha de son ancien camarade.

Mamori : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ne lui jetant pas un seul regard, le jeune homme pris la boite et lui tendit. Intriguée, Mamori la lui prit et l'ouvrit. Un énorme chou à la crème y était déposé.

Hiruma : Bon anniversaire, fuckin'patronne.

Mamori regarda le paquet, émerveillée. Voilà un bon moment qu'elle n'aimait plus fêter son anniversaire, mais ce présent, offert par le démon lui-même, l'a rendit des plus heureuse.

Mamori : M… Merci beaucoup Hiruma-kun.

Hiruma haussa les épaules comme ce qu'il avait fait n'avait aucune importance. La jeune fille s'installa à coté de lui et coupa deux morceaux. On remarquera que le morceau qu'elle se prit était deux fois plus gros que celui donné à Hiruma. Alors que le journaliste le grignotait légèrement, sa supérieure avait déjà entamé un gros morceau. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, il rigola légèrement, sans réel sadisme. Intriguée, Mamori lui fit face.

Mamori : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hiruma : Ne bouges pas.

Le jeune homme s'empara alors du visage de son ancien manager et lécha délicatement le coin droit de ses lèvres.

Hiruma : Tu avais de la crème sur la joue.

Mamori resta bloquée, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et son visage rouge carmin et murmurant des « Quoi ? Hein ? De quoi ? Comment ? ». Content de lui, Hiruma se leva et offrit de nouveau son sourire carnassier. Le démon partit en direction de l'escalier en faisant quelques signes de la main.

Hiruma : Dépêches-toi de rentrer où tu vas attraper la crève, fuckin'patronne !

Malgré son blocage, la journaliste réussit à traduit ces quelques signes.

Mamori : Je suis sûr… que… tu n'as pas… détesté… mon… deuxième cadeau.

_Alors ? Il vous a plus mon 3__e__ chapitre ? J'en suis sûr… Des reviews et commentaires siouplait ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey my friends! The suite! _

Cette neige éphémère de mois de novembre ne mis pas longtemps à fondre en ce mois de décembre. Alors que Mamori regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau la neige devenir gadoue, son employé le plus vivace, Hiruma pour ne pas le citer, venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce.

Hiruma : YA-HA !

Sa supérieure hiérarchique sursauta, se tenant sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Mamori : On toc avant d'entrer !

Ne l'écoutant même pas, le démon lui mit une feuille dans la figure. Trop proche donc pour qu'elle sache de quoi il s'agit.

Hiruma : Regarde ça ! Les tournois nationaux de football US viennent de commencer ! On doit aller interviewer la fuckin'équipe du Japon !

La jeune fille décolla la feuille de son nez et la lut pour confirmer les dires de son camarade. Apparemment, celui-ci ne lui avait en rien menti.

Mamori : Il faut y aller au plus tôt avant que d'autres journaux nous vole la première interview. On part tout de suite !

Hiruma : YA-HAAAAA !!!

Voilà un moment qu'Hiruma ne s'était pas montré aussi joyeux, il faut dire que ça faisait des mois qu'il traînait sur des sites Internet à la recherche d'infos sur le foot américain.

Les deux journalistes descendirent au garage souterrain. Ils leur fallait une voiture pour arriver au plus vite, mais hélas pour la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas de voiture et prenait donc toujours le bus. La reporter se retourna vers Hiruma, les yeux exagérément larmoyants.

Mamori : Tu as une voiture… ?

Sans lui adressez un mot, le démon blond partit dans un coin sombre du parking. Ne cherchant pas où il allait, elle le suivit sans broncher. Le jeune homme appuya sur un interrupteur qui alluma le coin. Mamori resta bouche bée. Devant elle se tenait une superbe Lamborgini rouge vif où les ailes du de la mascottes des « devils bats » étaient peintes sur les portières.

Mamori : C… Comment peux-tu avoir une voiture pareil avec un salaire aussi réduit qu'est le notre ?

Hiruma sortit d'où on ne sais où un énorme bazooka avec un grand rire sadique.

Hiruma : Kékéké… _(J'adore son rire XD) _Disons que je suis bon en affaire.

Le journaliste rangea son arme comme par magie et s'installa à la place du chauffeur. Il klaxonna alors sa pauvre coéquipière pas encore sortit de sa torpeur, ce qui la fit sursauter pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Hiruma : Dépêches-toi fuckin'patronne ! Cette interview ne va pas se faire toute seule !

La nommé fuckin'patronne prit finalement place sans faire de remarque, se disant que cela ne servirait encore une fois à rien de lui faire la leçon.

Enfin arrivé au Tokyo stadium, la jeune femme sortit de la voiture le visage plus blanc qu'un fantôme.

Mamori : Dit Hiruma-kun…

Hiruma : Hm ?

Mamori : On vient de griller combien de feux rouges ?

Hiruma : Une dizaine.

Mamori : On n'a pas faillit se faire percuter par un semi-remorque ?

Hiruma : Si.

Mamori : Et c'est pas une grand-mère que t'as écrasé au virage ?

Hiruma : Ouai, je crois bien.

Mamori : T'ES PAS SERIEUX !?

Le démon alluma une de ses tafs illicite et parti à l'entrée du stade tout en répondant à sa question.

Hiruma : Mais non j'ai pas écrasé de vioque.

Mamori : N'empêche que le reste est vrai…

Décidée à ne pas rester plantée là, elle le rejoignit. A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'une voix résonna des gradins.

Sena : Mamonee-channnnnn !

Mamori : Senaaaa !

Alors qu'il courait pour la rejoindre, il stoppa nette en face d'elle, très surpris par la personne à ses côtés.

Sena : Hi… Hiruma-san ?

Le dit Hiruma écrasa sa clope à terre en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il regarda son ancien coéquipier avec dédain.

Hiruma : T'as grandit fuckin'nabot.

Sena avait toujours un physique assez svelte malgré ses exercices intensifs. Il avait enfin réussi à dépasser Mamori mais n'arrivait toujours pas la taille d'Hiruma : il faisait maintenant 1m70. Il portait tout l'attirail du footballeur US aux couleurs du japon, deux seules choses lui restait de ses début : son eyeshield et son chiffre, le 21.

Qui viens de traiter mon mari de nabot ?!

Une jeune fille aux cheveux cours et bleutés foncèrent sur eux. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face d'eux, elle poussa un cris de stupeur lorsqu'elle reconnue le jeune homme blond.

Suzuna : Le démon !

Sena : Suzuna…

Suzuna avait aussi un peu grandit, elle devait faire 1m58, pas plus. Elle avait enfin pris quelques formes, sa poitrine avait enfin réussi à atteindre les 85B, Mamori était peut être toujours plus grande et avec plus de formes, mais c'était toujours ça de pris !

Sena : Bon, on ne va pas reste ici. Je vous offre un café au local.

Les quatre anciens compagnons de l'époque du christmas bowl s'installèrent dans une petite pièce où cinq fauteuils, une table basse et un distributeur étaient déposés. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous un café en main, ils reprirent leur discussion.

Hiruma : T'as donc épouser la crevette, fuckin'nabot ? Quelque part, ça m'étonne pas.

Suzuna : Je ne suis pas une crevette ! Et d'ailleurs…

Suzuna jeta un regard perçant sur Mamori buvant son café et Hiruma.

Suzuna : Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre vous par hasard ?

Sena et sa sœur de cœur s'étouffèrent avec leur boisson. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur soutirer des informations, l'ancienne pom-pom-girl attendit une réponse de la part d'Hiruma. A croire que la journaliste dans cette salle, c'était plutôt elle, surtout pour la rubrique « potins histoires de cœurs ».

Le demandé jeta un coup d'œil sur sa supérieur qui essayait avec difficulté de reprendre son souffle tout comme le joueur qui devait être interviewer. Finalement, le démon soupira et répondu.

Hiruma : Il n'y a rien entre nous.

Suzuna leva un sourcil, puis but une gorgé de son café avec un sérieux à faire peur. Car Suzuna sérieuse, ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Suzuna : J'y crois pas un mot.

Hiruma : Crois se que tu veux.

Un long silence régna alors. Mamori se décida enfin à le couper pour le bien de son emploi et, en passant, de son mental.

Mamori : Tu le sens comment ce tournoi mondial de foot US ?

Sena : Je suis assez stressé. Les adversaires les plus puissants sont les Australiens cette année. Heureusement pour nous, nous les rencontrerons au plus tôt en demie finale. D'ici là, j'espère que notre entraînement aura porté ses fruits.

Hiruma : Il n'y aurait pas d'autres membres de notre ancienne équipe dans l'équipe nationale par hasard ?

Sena : Oui, Monta et moi sommes les seuls a être rentrés.

Hiruma : Alors ce fuckin'singe aussi… Et des autres équipes ?

Sena : On vient tous d'anciennes équipes ayant participées au christmas bowl. Shin des « Ojo White Knights » par exemple.

Hiruma : Vous vous en sortez plutôt bien à ce que j'entend…

Seuls les personnes le connaissant plutôt bien comme Mamori et Sena remarquèrent comme un soupçon de regret, très léger. Sûrement de ne pas avoir pus continuer à leurs côtés. Mamori continua malgré tout la discussion.

Mamori : Et si nous allions interviewer le reste de l'équipe ?

Sena : Bien sûr, on a qu'à aller voir si ils sont arrivés au vestiaire. On a entraînement dans une demi-heure.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, la reporter remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Hiruma grimaçait légèrement, et il n'était pas du genre à bouder.

Mamori : ça va Hiruma-kun ?

Hiruma : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! Je vais très bien fuckin'baka !

La jeune fille eue l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible, il est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Mamori : Ok, ok…

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Mamori suivit Sena et Suzuna qui étaient déjà au bout du couloir. Le démon suivant derrière elle.

Suzuna : Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous fichez !?

La jeune rousse n'eu même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle entendit un choc derrière elle. Elle se retourna instinctivement et vit Hiruma se tenir avec une main sur le mur et l'autre sur l'estomac avec une expression de douleur sur le visage.

Mamori : Hiruma-kun ?

Hiruma : … Fuckin'marijuana qui fait pas son boulot…

Le démon blond tomba lourdement sur le sol en perdant conscience.

Mamori : HIRUMA-KUN !!!

_Ohoh ! Mais quel est le qui quoi donc problème ? Le talon d'Achille cacherait-il autre chose ? Vous le saurez au chapitre prochain ! _

_A vos coms !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je vous remercies pour vos encouragements, même si vous n'êtes pas nombreuses(x ?) à me lire ._

Entendant un cri venant du couloir, des joueurs de l'équipe nationale du Japon sortirent pour connaître sa cause. Trois joueurs vint rejoindre Sena et les autres : Monta des « Devils bats » et Shin et Sakuraba des « Ojo white knights ».

Mamori : Je vais appeler une ambulance !

Sakuraba : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Suzuna : Hiruma a fait un malaise ! Il faudrait l'installé sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Monta : Hiruma est revenu ?!

Sena : On t'expliquera plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il faut le déplacer.

Alors que Monta et Sakuraba essayèrent tant bien que mal de le porter, Shin arriva et prit le pauvre Hiruma sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

Sakuraba : Euh… Shin, tu devrais être plus délicat, je pense qu'il est assez mal en point comme ça…

Shin : Hn.

Finalement, le meilleur joueur des « Ojo white knights » pris le démon d'une façon princière. Un peu plus et on aurait pus faire du yaoi, mais…

Sakuraba : Je vais être jaloux.

Shin se contenta de sourire, et oui, le cœur de Shin était déjà pris. Mamori revint en trombe après avoir passé son coup de fil.

Mamori : Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez !? Allez le déposer à l'infirmerie !

Sakuraba et Shin sortirent du regard l'un de l'autre, arrêtant leurs rêveries qui ne devaient pas être très catholiques.

Alors qu'enfin Hiruma fut déposé, Suzuna expliqua la situation a Monta.

Monta : Quoiiiiiii ?! Ma Mamori-chan et Hiruma sortent ensemble ?!

Sena : Suzuna, qu'est que t'ais encore allée raconter…

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva, l'eyeshield 21 s'excusa auprès de la jeune journaliste de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagnée. Mais hélas, l'équipe avait un entraînement important et les autres paparazzis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Sena : Tu pourras dire à Hiruma-san que j'ai été content de l'avoir revu ?

Sa sœur de cœur lui fit un sourire compatissant.

Mamori : D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas.

La camionnette hospitalière fini par partir, laissant Sena des plus inquiet sur l'état de santé de son ancien quaterback.

Arrivé finalement à l'hôpital, la reporter attendit impatiemment dans la salle d'attente pendant au moins trois heures, faisant les cents tours au milieu de la pièce sous les regards étonnés des autres personnes attendant. Un médecin fini par entrer.

Medecin : Excuser moi, qui est venu avec Mr Yoichi Hiruma ?

Mamori : C'est moi !

Medecin : Très bien, suivez-moi.

Le docteur amena la jeune fille dans son cabinet. Il s'assit à son bureau, les mains croisées sur la table avec un air des plus sérieux, ce qui augmenta l'inquiétude de Mamori.

Mamori : Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère.

Medecin : Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous êtes sa femme ?

Cette pensée la fit rougir légèrement mais regagnant son sérieux, analysa la situation. Si elle lui disait qu'elle ne l'était pas, il refuserait sûrement de lui donner ses informations.

Mamori : Oui c'est mon époux.

La reporter crut que son cœur allait explosé à ce moment là. Mais il fallait garder son calme et être la plus convaincante possible.

Medecin : Bien Mme Yoichi., je me suis renseigné sur son dossier médical et il semblerait que son mal ait déjà été diagnostiqué aux Etats-Unis. D'après un hôpital du Kansas, il était venu pour une rupture du talon d'Achille et qu'ils en ont profité pour lui faire un diagnostic médical complet, puisque celui-ci n'allait jamais faire de visite médical.

Le docteur se racla la voix, comme pour lui annoncer une nouvelle des plus importante. Le stress fut tel que les mains de la jeune fille accrochaient la jupe de son tailleur.

Medecin : Il semblerait que votre mari ait un cancer du foie.

Son souffle se coupa dû au choc. Elle crut un instant que le monde autour d'elle était en train de s'effondrer.

_Oulala, j'arrête ce chapitre en plein choc émotionnel (vous remarquerez que j'adore faire ça ). Alors, pourquoi Hiruma n'a-t-il rien fait ? Quelles sont les solutions proposées ? Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Et que va faire Mamori ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_

_A vos coms !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey hey… __Suite! __ o Heu… Au fait, pour répondre à un commentaire, oui, un cancer qu'il soit du foie ou pas, c'est plutôt grave . Après pour la description médicale, je t'invite à chercher ça sur google. C'est fait pour ça._

Mamori essaya tant bien que mal d'encaisser la nouvelle. La jeune fille fini par reprendre la parole.

Mamori : Il… Il va s'en sortir au moins ?

Médecin : Et bien… D'après son dossier, il semblerait qu'il ait refusé la chimiothérapie. Sa seule chance maintenant serait une ablation partielle du foie, mais…

La reporter était dans un tel état de stress que son pied gauche frappait le sol à un rythme soutenu.

Mamori : Mais… ?

Médecin : … Vu le développement présent de son cancer, sa chance de survie à l'opération sera de… 50.

La journaliste se vautra carrément sur le dossier de la chaise, comme si son dos ne pouvait plus la soutenir.

Mamori : Une chance sur deux…

Alors que la pauvre jeune fille se morfondait sur cette nouvelle plus que terrible, le docteur se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, se décalant légèrement pour que Mamori puisse sortir la première.

Médecin : Votre mari doit être réveillé maintenant. Je vous prierais d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, je vais discuter avec lui pour fixer une date pour son opération.

Mamori ne dit rien, partant la tête basse vers la salle d'attente, retenant ses larmes aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

_Une heure plus tard…_

Médecin : Et bien, à bientôt Mr Yoichi.

Hiruma : Hn.

Médecin : À ce propos, votre femme vous attend dans la salle d'attente.

Hiruma : Ma femme ?

Le jeune homme analyse la situation à la vitesse de la lumière. Cette fuckin'patronne avait sûrement usurpée cette identité par curiosité quant à son problème. Hiruma soupira, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches et levant le regard vers le plafond.

Hiruma : Ah oui, ma femme…

Le démon partit vers la salle d'attente tout en pensant que ce fuckin'docteur devrait vérifier ses sources au lieu de balancer son dossier médicale à la première venue. Il entra finalement dans la salle en ouvrant violemment la porte avec le pied.

Hiruma : Alors ? On se prend pour ma fuckin'wife ? Je suppose que tu sais tout maintenant ?

Mamori relava son regard larmoyant vers celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles véridiques. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Hiruma reprit la parole en haussant la voix, montrant sa colère.

Hiruma : Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Le démon partit de l'hôpital à grands pas et prit un taxi pour rentrer chez lui, sa voiture étant restée sur le parking du stade. Le temps que Mamori se remette des paroles du jeune homme, elle ne pus le rattraper à temps. Bien décidé à le retrouver, la jeune fille savait pertinemment où il était parti : chez lui. Elle appela immédiatement sa réceptionniste pour lui demander son adresse et partit elle aussi en taxi à sa poursuite.

Peu de temps plus tard, elle sonna à la porte d'un appartement se situant dans un petit immeuble classique : ni trop classe, ni trop mal fréquenté. Etonnant de la part d'un homme qui possédait assez d'argent pour s'acheter une lamborgini.

La porte s'ouvrit, Hiruma qui en un quart de seconde reconnu son ancienne manager, lui claqua la porte au nez.

Hiruma : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Rentre chez toi !

La jeune fille se colla à la porte, bien décidé à la franchir.

Mamori : Hiruma-kun, s'il te plait, ouvre-moi. Je veux te parler.

Hiruma frôla la porte du bout des doigts, comme si il savait que Mamori était collée à celle-ci.

Hiruma : A une condition… Ne me prend plus en pitié…

Le ton de sa voix montrait bien que celui-ci n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. La journaliste se décolla de la porte lorsque son collègue ouvrit celle-ci, la regardant dans les yeux.

Hiruma : … Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer pour moi.

Sans lui demander son avis, sans savoir quelle sera sa réaction, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras. Son visage enfouit dans son torse.

Mamori : Promis.

A la grande surprise de Mamori, une des mains d'Hiruma caressa ses cheveux.

Hiruma : Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pris ce fuckin'emploi dans ce fuckin'journal par hasard ?

La jeune fille se bloqua sur place, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Hiruma : Lorsque j'ai sus ce qui m'arrivais, je n'ai souhaité plus qu'une chose: te retrouver ne serais-ce qu'une dernière fois. Depuis que je t'ai revu, ton image reste continuellement dans mon esprit.

Mamori : Hiruma-kun… ?

Hiruma : Cesse de me hanter, cesse de me torturer fuckin'stupid woman !

Le journaliste pris le visage de sa patronne entre ces mains, plongeant son regard dans les grands yeux bleus de celle-ci.

Hiruma : Je t'aime Mamori.

_Ouaha ! C'est trop beau, j'en pleure T.T. Bien que j'ai du mal à imaginer Hiruma dévoiler ses sentiments »._

_Enfin, si ça vous a plus, je vous invite à commenter !_


	7. Chapter 7

_C'est moiiiiiiiii ! Dsl, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot, je suis partie à Paris et j'ai changé d'ordinateur, je n'ai donc pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre. Il est vrai qu'Hiruma dévoile ses sentiments assez tôt, mais je vous rappel qu'il est au seuil de la mort --. Quant à la fin, je vous proposerais une fin alternative : triste et heureuse. Comme ça, tous les lecteurs auront droit à la fin qu'ils espèrent._

Mamori n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. A tel point qu'elle se pinça discrètement pour savoir si elle ne rêvait pas. En plus de lui avouer un sentiment qu'elle pensait absent chez lui, la jeune fille remarqua que celui-ci l'avait appelé par son prénom, accentuant encore plus son inquiétude. Elle lui posa une main sur le front.

Mamori : Hiruma-kun, tu ne ferais pas une poussé de fièvre par hasard ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire des choses pareilles.

Le démon lui retira sa main, l'air assez agaçé, limite énervé.

Hiruma : Je suis sérieux ! Si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, je n'aurais peut être plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

La journaliste qui essayait jusque là de faire bonne figure, fit rapidement disparaître son sourire pour une mine attristée. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à l'arrière de la chemise de son collègue alors que sa joue se posa sur son torse, écoutant les battements réguliers de l'homme que la jeune fille aimait.

Mamori : ça me rappel quelque chose que tu avais dis lors d'un match…

La chemise d'Hiruma absorba les larmes de sa supérieure.

Mamori : « Personne n'est invisible en ce monde ».

Un silence lourd régna dans la pièce pendant 5 longues minutes alors qu'une des mains du démon caressait les cheveux roux de la reporter.

Mamori : L'opération est prévue pour quand ?

Hiruma : Après-demain, à 10h.

Mamori : Bien !

Sous le regard étonné d'Hiruma, la jeune fille essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et le regarda sérieusement.

Mamori : Je ferais en sorte que tu passes la meilleure journée possible !

Son regard se décala sur la pendule accrochée dans le couloir, 23h30. Elle se mit à se triturer les doigts de gène.

Mamori : Est-ce que… Je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

Mamori aurait juré qu'elle avait vu Hiruma rougir l'espace d'un instant.

Hiruma : Mouai, si tu veux. Je vais préparer des couvertures pour le canapé.

Mamori : Le canapé ? A oui, le canapé…

Le démon leva un sourcil.

Hiruma : A quoi pensais-tu au juste fuckin'patronne ?

La jeune fille vira au rouge et fit mine de ne rien savoir.

Mamori : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'est toi qui a des idées perverses !

L'ancien joueur de football fit alors un rire démoniaque dont il avait le secret.

Hiruma : Tu t'es trahi, je n'ai jamais parlé d'idées perverses !

Plus rouge que jamais, la fan de gâteaux à la crème poursuivit le journaliste dans tout l'appartement.

Mamori : Tu vas me le payer Hiruma-kun !

Hiruma : YA-HAAAAA !

Après trois tours dans toutes les pièces, Mamori fini par attraper un pli de la chemise de son coéquipier qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Résultat, Hiruma tomba sur le dos alors que la jeune fille lui tomba dessus. L'espace d'un instant, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. L'ancienne manager essaya de se retirer par réflexe, mais les mains d'Hiruma sur ses bras la bloqua. Lui, à l'inverse, approcha son visage, touchant ses lèvres puis l'embrassant carrément. Surprise en premier lieu, la jeune fille finie par fermer les yeux et répondit à son baiser. Alors que leurs langues jouaient entre elles dans une danse lente et irrégulière ; Mamori porta une main à la fermeture du jean de son compagnon, ce qui le fit stopper net son action. Hiruma porta alors un regard sérieux dans celui d'incompréhension de sa coéquipière.

Hiruma : C'est trop tôt.

Mamori : Mais, Hiruma-kun…

Hiruma : Je m'installerais dans le canapé, je te laisse ma chambre.

Mamori : Hors de question ! Tu es mal…

Le regard grave que lui porta le démon à ce moment là la désista.

Mamori : Bon d'accord.

Finalement, le propriétaire de l'appartement couché, la jeune fille fit de même vêtu seulement d'une petite culotte et d'un débardeur qu'elle portait sous ses vêtements. A 3h du matin, ne trouvant pas le sommeil suite aux évènements de la soirée, Mamori se leva et se coucha discrètement à côté d'Hiruma sur le canapé déplié.

Hiruma : Je peux savoir à quoi sert ma chambre si tu t'installes ici ?

La journaliste sursauta, surprise de savoir que son coéquipier était toujours réveillé. Elle détourna sa question.

Mamori : Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ? A quoi pensais-tu ?

Alors que Mamori pensait qu'il réfléchissait lui aussi à cette soirée, sa réponse la laissa muette.

Hiruma : A demain.

_Et voilà un chapitre de fini ! A vos coms !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon bon, la suite est là, toute fraiche !_

Mamori se réveilla avec ce qu'on appelle familièrement « avoir la tête dans le cul ». Se croyant chez elle, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte qui normalement dans son appartement, était sa salle de bain. Mais à son incompréhension générale, le placard qu'elle venait d'ouvrir avec une étrange sensation de fraîcheur.

Mamori : Mais où est cette putain de brosse à dents…

Hiruma : Je ne pense pas que tu la trouveras dans le frigo.

Mamori : Hein ?

La journaliste reprit rapidement ses esprits, elle n'était pas dans sa salle de bain en train de chercher sa brosse à dents dans son placard mais dans la cuisine d'Hiruma, sa main cherchant dans le frigo. Le démon assit à la table la regarda de haut en bas en sirotant son café.

Hiruma : Jolie vue.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et vue qu'elle était encore en petite culotte. Rouge de gène, elle couru se changer dans la chambre.

Mamori : Pervers !

Hiruma ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta de soupirer. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher après tout. Calmée et réveillée, la reporter revint dans la cuisine, habillée correctement cette fois-ci.

Hiruma : Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

Se rappelant la raison de sa présence ici, elle se souvint qu'elle devait organiser une superbe journée pour Hiruma. Cependant un gros problème se posait à elle, à par le foot américain, elle ne connaissait rien de ses goûts.

Mamori : Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui ?

Hiruma : C'est toi qui voulais prévoir cette journée, débrouilles-toi.

Blasée, la jeune fille due chercher elle-même ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Elle eu un soudain déclic.

Mamori : Je sais ! Il y a une fête foraine qui s'est installé en ville pour le mois. Et si on y allait ?

Hiruma leva un sourcil. La reporter se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas gaffé quelque part. Finalement, le jeune homme se leva, pris son manteau et pris la direction de la porte d'entrée.

Hiruma : Ok.

Mamori le regarda partir sans bouger. Puis se rendant compte qu'il était parti sans elle, la jeune fille pris son manteau en coup de vent et couru pour le rattraper.

Mamori : Mais attend moi !

Finalement, Mamori ne cherchant même plus la bagarre sachant bien qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, ils arrivèrent au parc d'attraction sans échanger un mot.

La journaliste remarqua alors que le démon fixait depuis un moment son regard sur un jeu de tir, où il fallait toucher une cible avec un fusil. Elle lui tira la manche pour attirer son attention.

Mamori : Tu veux faire un jeu de tir contre moi ?

La jeune femme avait dit ça avec un petit sourire moqueur. Hiruma lui rendit la pareil, même si ses dents de démon faisait de son sourire quelque chose à craindre. Ils se rendirent au stand et commencèrent une partie. Mamori se faisait complètement laminer par son coéquipier, même si ce n'était pas étonnant, la jeune femme grognait sur sa défaite.

Hiruma : Arrête de bouder, tu savais très bien que tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi.

Forain : Excusez-moi monsieur, quel lot avez-vous choisi ?

Le journaliste se tourna vers son ex-manager.

Hiruma : Tu veux quoi ?

Mamori se tourna vers lui, l'air étonnée. Hiruma n'était pourtant pas du genre à offrir des cadeaux. Ne se posant pas plus de questions sachant bien qu'elle ne trouverait pas de réponses, elle se décida à choisir.

Mamori : Ben… Je prendrais le gros panda en peluche.

Le démon fit un signe de confirmation au forain qui donna la peluche à la reporter, l'air pas très rassuré à la vue du regard du gagnant.

Hiruma : On fait quoi maintenant ?

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir puis montra du doigt l'attraction la plus haute de la fête foraine.

Mamori : On fait un tour sur la grande roue ?

Hiruma soupira et partit en direction de l'immense architecture.

Mamori : Hyper motivé on dirait…

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans une boite à siège face à face, comme toute grande roue au japon. Arrivé au sommet, le démon ouvrit une fenêtre et fit un grand sourire à sa coéquipière.

Hiruma : Maintenant qu'on est au dessus de toute la ville, c'est le moment de le faire…

La jeune fille se mit à rougir. Lorsqu'il avait dit que c'était trop tôt la nuit dernière, il avait tout calculé pour qu'ils le fassent au dessus de la ville ? Le démon s'approcha d'elle avec son grand sourire carnassier.

Mamori : Mais… Euh, attend Hiruma-kun, non, pas dans un lieu public.

Le jeune homme se tourna d'un seul coup et cria par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Hiruma : YA-HAAAAAAAAA !

Il se retourna vers sa coéquipière avec le même sourire collé au visage alors que celle-ci avait plutôt une mine déconfite.

Hiruma : Tu pensais à quoi au juste ? La même chose qu'hier ? Et c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers…

Enervée, la journaliste attrapa le col de l'ancien quaterback des devils bats.

Mamori : Je ne suis PAS une perverse !

Toujours avec son grand sourire, le jeune homme baissa la tête d'un seul coup et embrassa la jeune fille par surprise. Il prit alors une voix suave qui fit frissonner sa compagne.

Hiruma : J'adore quand tu es énervée…

_Voilà, fini le petit chapitre. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le finir mais je ne suis plus trop inspirée ce soir… On verra le prochain chapitre ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey hey hey ! Voilà la petite suite ! Ben oui, faut être patient, mais j'ai du boulot moi ! Ah, merci pour les commentaires sur fanfic-fr Par contre… Je n'ai reçu aucun commentaire sur fanfiction. net c'est une honte ! Vous avez de la chance que mes petits fan de fanfic-fr aient commentés, parce que sinon, vous n'auriez jamais pus lire ce chapitre !_

_Au fait, vous avez remarquez ? Carlos est mort de la même maladie qu'Hiruma (je rappel : le cancer du foie) le 18 janvier dernier ! Coïncidence ?_

Le soleil couchant donnait de beaux reflets rouge rose et orange au ciel. Mais la journaliste n'y prêtait que peu d'attention. En effet, les deux compagnons étaient en train de prendre la direction de la sortie du parc d'attraction et Mamori ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette voix suave qu'avait utilisé Hiruma. A ce moment là, la jeune fille aurait exaucé n'importe quel de ses désirs. Mais le démon n'avait étrangement pas utilisé son moment de faiblesse, ne souhait-il rien d'elle ? Toujours songeuse, Hiruma la suivait deux mètres derrière elle, finissant sa taf illicite qu'il n'aura plus à utiliser demain, sachant qu'il sera guérit ou à six pieds sous terre.

Soudain, la reporter percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva collée à son torse.

Mamori : Excusez-moi, je…

Tiens tiens, je te reconnais. T'es l'ancienne manager des devils bats, la fille aux jolies jambes qui a refusé mes avances…

La fille en question leva son regard vers cette personne alors qu'Hiruma accouru vers elle, ayant reconnu cette personne beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle.

Hiruma : Agon !

Agon : Ah mais c'est notre minable petit démon. Alors ? T'as enfin abandonné le football US ?

Le démon souria, sûrement pour l'intimider, comme à son habitude.

Hiruma : Je suppose que toi aussi, tu n'étais pas vraiment doué face à eyeshield 21.

Agon fit une mine énervée vite remplacé par un sourire ressemblant étrangement à celui de l'ancien quaterback des devils bats.

Mamori se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours collée à cet homme qu'elle trouvait plus effrayant que son coéquipier se retira. Peine perdu, Agon la retint ce qui fit piquée un far à notre pauvre héroïne. Agon pris un air plus carnassier que son rival.

Agon : ça te dérange si je te l'empreinte cette nuit ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, un démon comme toi ne peut pas avoir de petite copine, ça pourrait devenir une faiblesse.

Hiruma baissa la tête, cachant son regard.

Hiruma : Lâche-là.

La voix d'Hiruma était glaciale, elle aurait figé n'importe qui de peur. Mamori la première. Mais il n'eu pas l'effet escompté sur son adversaire.

Agon : Je n'y crois pas, j'aurais vu juste ? Tu te la tapes vraiment ? Tu devrais partager un peu. Mais j'y pense, c'est une faiblesse pour toi…

Le démon aux dreadlocks lécha la joue de la reporter qui fit une mine dégoûtée et apeurée.

Agon : J'ai essayé de la séduire sans succès et c'est toi, qui n'as aucun don de charmeur, qui rafle le magot ? C'est vraiment injuste.

Hiruma releva le visage pour présenter un regard haineux, aussi impressionnant que la voix qu'il avait utilisée.

Hiruma : Je ne le répèterais pas une troisième fois, lâche-là.

Ne supportant pas être considérée comme un trophée, Mamori repoussa violemment son agresseur. Résultat, la jeune fille se prit une gifle monumentale et tomba à terre.

Agon : Sale pute, je vais te… !

Le démon blond sortit une mitraillette d'où on ne sais où et la pointa en direction de la tête d'Agon.

Hiruma : À ta place, j'éviterais.

Agon refit un sourire sadique puis tout arriva très vite. L'ancien joueur rival des devils bats poussa la mitraillette et se retrouva face à Hiruma, un regard surpris accroché au visage. Là, il lui porta un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Par malchance, qui toucha le foie. Le démon tomba les genoux au sol et les mains portées à son ventre.

Agon : Voilà deux autres faiblesses Hiruma. Tu es trop fragile et tu hésites à tuer. Tu es vraiment trop gentil pour quelqu'un qui prétend être un démon.

A ces mots, Agon n'insista pas. Il avait réussit à humilier Hiruma, ça lui avait amplement suffit pour embellir sa journée. Et en cas de réaction violente, l'homme sans scrupules ne voulant pas recevoir une balle dans la tête, partit promptement.

Hiruma voulut répondre à cet affront, mais sa seule réaction fut qu'il cracha une grande quantité de sang.

Mamori : Hiruma-kun !

La journaliste accouru auprès de son coéquipier. Celui-ci la regarda avec un sourire crispé accroché au visage.

Hiruma : Il va peut être falloir que j'avance mon rendez-vous de demain pour ce soir.

_Voilàààààà ! Oui, je sais, c'est court et patati et patata…_

_Mais c'est comme ça ! Et faite un petit effort sur fanfiction. net! Prenez exemples sur les bons petits lecteurs de fanfic-fr !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Yanina ! Ma fanfic ! J'écris un nouveau chapitre, avec des commentaire je vous pris, ou sinon sera la guerre ! Oui, la gue-guerre !_

_Va-t-on me dire que fait cette réplique de pokémon dans eyeshield 21 ? Aucune idée…_

La nuit était tombée. Mamori était inquiète au point que son cœur était plus serré que dans un étau.

Mamori : Je devrais appeler une ambulance.

Hiruma : Tu plaisantes, je suis encore en état de…

Une nouvelle gerbe de sang l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, faisant pousser un cri d'effroi à sa coéquipière.

Mamori : Non non non ! Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas !

Après avoir fait tomber son portable deux fois tellement le stress était important, la journaliste réussi à appeler une ambulance sous les soupirs exaspérés du démon. L'ambulance arrivée, on installa Hiruma sur un branquart et partit en direction de l'hôpital. Mamori attrapa sa main.

Hiruma : Qu'est-ce que tu fais fuckin'patronne ?

Mamori : Je m'assure de ta présence. Je… N'aurais peut être pas d'autre occasion de le faire.

Hiruma : C'est pas très sympa pour moi ça.

En tant normal, Mamori aurait réagit rapidement et lui aurait poser une centaine d'excuses.

Mamori : Désolé…

Au lieu de cela, la jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensées, tripotant les doigts du démon. Une scène qui semblait inimaginable. Ce faisant une idée de la santé psychologique actuelle de sa compagne, Hiruma se laissa faire. Il avait l'étrange impression que si il sortait quoique se soit de déplacé, elle allait fondre en larmes.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, son « fuckin'médecin qui peut pas fermer sa grande gueule » comme le disait si bien Hiruma se pressa de l'examiner.

Médecin : J'ai bien peur que nous soyons obligé de vous opérez aujourd'hui. Vous nous faites une hémorragie interne. Dés qu'un bloc opératoire se libère, je vous opère. En attendant…

Le medecin se retourna vers la jeune reporter.

Médecin : Je vous demanderais de sortir s'il vous plait.

Mamori : Entendu.

La jeune femme sortit mais s'était sans compter que celle-ci était une journaliste des plus curieuse. Aussi, elle se plaqua contre la porte pour écouter la conversation.

Médecin : Vous devriez bien préparer votre femme psychologiquement. Je sais que de vous deux, celle qui en souffre le plus, c'est elle.

Le médecin regarda le démon qui lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

Médecin : Enfin du moins mentalement. Je vous rappel quand même que vous n'avez qu'une chance sur deux de survivre.

Hiruma : Je ne suis pas un crétin, je l'avais bien compris.

Médecin : Bon…

Le docteur ouvrit la porte dans l'intention de faire revenir celle qu'il croyait être la femme de son patient. Quelle surprise de la voir à terre devant cette même porte.

Hiruma : Mais c'est pas vrai, tu écoutes toujours aux portes ?!

Hiruma semblait bien énervé, mais ça, Mamori s'en fichait royalement. Prise d'une force inconnue, la jeune fille se leva et pris son coéquipier dans ses bras.

Médecin : Bon, je vous laisse pour le moment.

Le docteur partit, la journaliste serra sa prise.

Mamori : Promet moi que tu vas survivre.

Hiruma : Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

Mamori : Hiruma-kun… Non, Yoichi, je… Je…

Hiruma fut assez surpris d'entendre enfin son ancien manager l'appeler par son prénom.

Hiruma : Enfin, voilà ce que j'attendais.

Mamori : Hein ?

Le démon lui passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui demandant intimement de garder le silence.

Hiruma : Voilà pourquoi je te disais que c'était trop tôt. C'est une étape que je voulais que tu passes. Mon prénom…

Mamori : Yoichi…

Hiruma : Mamori…

Sur ceux, le démon l'embrassa, avec plus d'assurance mais aussi plus de désir que la dernière fois. Ses mains frôlaient le cou et la joue de sa victime, un frisson de plaisir parcoura le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.

Médecin : Ahem… Excuser-moi.

Hiruma se retourna vers cette personne qu'il se promit de maudire si il venait à trépasser. Il avait bien de la chance qu'on lui avait confisqué ses armes à l'entrée de la clinique. Le médecin qui était rentré sans se faire remarquer continua sur sa lancé.

Médecin : Un bloc s'est libéré. Je dois vous emmener.

Des infirmières se mirent autour d'Hiruma et fit rouler son branquart dans le couloir en direction de la salle d'opération. Restant derrière, Mamori cria.

Mamori : Je t'aime Yoichi !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune fille sauf la personne à qui ces paroles étaient dédiées. Il leva une main et utilisa le langage des signes que seuls ces deux là pouvaient comprendre.

Mamori : Je le savais… Déjà. Moi… Aussi.

Le branquart passa les portes battantes du bloc. C'était peut être la dernière fois que la journaliste voyait l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis son adolescence.

Une musique raisonna dans le couloir, sans doute la radio. Une chanson qui comme par hasard, exprimait beaucoup ce qu'elle ressentait. Une chanson de _Utada Hikaru,_ « Simple And Clean ». _(Cette chanson existe en anglais ou en japonais (je préfère la version anglaise), je vais seulement mettre la traduction)_.

_Quand tu t'éloignes_

_Tu ne m'entends pas dire s'il te plait_

_Oh baby, ne pars pas_

_Simple et claire c'est la façon dont tu me fais me sentir ce soir_

_C'est difficile de te laisser partir_

_Tu me donnes trop de choses_

_Ces derniers temps tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

_Tu me souriais et me disais_

_Ne me mènes pas en bateau, je t'aime_

_Mais cela veut-il dire que je dois rencontrer ton père ?_

_Quand nous serons plus grands tu comprendras_

_Ce que je voulais dire quand je disais Non,_

_Je ne pense pas que la vie soit calme et simple_

_Quand tu t'éloignes_

_Tu ne m'entends pas dire s'il te plait_

_Oh baby, ne pars pas_

_Simple et claire c'est la façon dont tu me fais me sentir ce soir_

_C'est difficile de te laisser partir_

_(Tellement simple et clair)_

_Les choses du quotidien (Comme ceci et cela et c'est ce que c'est)_

_Qui nous tiennent tous occupé_

_Me troublent totalement_

_C'est à ces moments que tu venais à moi et me disais_

_J'espère pouvoir te prouver que je t'aime_

_Mais cela signifie-t-il que je dois marcher sur l'eau ?_

_Quand nous serons plus grands tu comprendras_

_Que c'est suffisant quand je le dis_

_Et peut-être que certaines choses sont simples_

_Quand tu t'éloignes_

_Tu ne m'entends pas dire s'il te plait_

_Oh baby, ne pars pas_

_Simple et claire c'est la façon dont tu me fais me sentir ce soir_

_C'est difficile de te laisser partir_

_Serre-moi_

_Peu importe ce qui gît au delà de ce matin_

_C'est un peu tard_

_Peu importe les avertissements, le futur ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde_

_Rien n'est plus comme avant_

_Quand tu t'éloignes_

_Tu ne m'entends pas dire s'il te plait_

_Oh baby, ne pars pas_

_Simple et claire c'est la façon dont tu me fais me sentir ce soir_

_C'est difficile de te laisser partir_

_Serre-moi_

_Peu importe ce qui gît au delà de ce matin_

_C'est un peu tard_

_Peu importe les avertissements, le futur ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde_

_Rien n'est plus comme avant_

_Serre-moi_

_Peu importe ce qui gît au delà de ce matin_

_C'est un peu tard_

_Peu importe les avertissements, le futur ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde_

_Rien n'est plus comme avant_

(Lien vers le clip (faire copier/coller dans la barre d'adresse) : fr . youtube . com /watch?vWjhnIukBOTc ) J'ai exprès séparé par des espaces pour qu'on puisse voir le lien.

_Voilà le chap fini ! Pour les prochains chapitres je vous proposerais les fins alternatives : tragique et heureuse. A vos coms !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me revoili-voilou! Voici donc la __**fin version D**__ en attendant la version H… Alala, qu'elle histoire passionnante n'est-il pas?_

Mamori était sortie de l'hôpital et s'était dirigée vers le grand jardin entourant le bâtiment où les malades privilégiés par un état de santé moins grave que les autres avaient le droit de se promener. En s'installant sur un banc, la jeune fille regarda les gens passer: des gens en fauteuil roulant accompagné d'une infirmière, des personnes soutenues par une canne et même des patients qui semblaient en pleine forme où seul leur pyjama bleu de patient d'hôpital les trahissaient. Il y avait bien sûr aussi des médecins et infirmières qui se baladaient pendant leur pause tout en sirotant un café. S'étant placée de façon à voir l'entrée principale du grand bâtiment blanc, la journaliste attendait avec impatience qu'un démon blond habillé en pyjama bleu passe ces portes pour la rejoindre. Concentrée trop longtemps sur le même point, Mamori finit par s'assoupir.

Hiruma: Hé ho! Réveille-toi!

La jeune fille fut prise d'un sursaut, maintenant réveillée, elle regarda en direction de son interlocuteur. Hiruma était placé en face d'elle, déjà habillé pour partir.

Mamori: Après une telle opération, tu devrais être en pleine convalescence. Pourquoi tu t'es changé?

Sans lui répondre instantanément, le jeune homme s'installa sur le banc, laissant une distance d'un mètre entre elle et lui.

Hiruma: Je n'ai pas besoin de convalescence, je vais avoir tout mon temps pour me reposer.

Mamori ne comprit pas et entre nous, n'avait vraiment pas la tête à chercher ce qu'il voulait dire. La journaliste s'approcha de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Mamori: Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là.

Le démon laissa un nouveau silence. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de sa compagne et essuya ses larmes avec ses index. Puis pris d'une soudaine impulsion, le jeune homme pris Mamori dans ses bras, ce qui surpris grandement la jeune fille sur le moment. Finalement, la journaliste répondit à son étreinte, profitant de sa chaleur étrangement réconfortante.

Hiruma: J'aimerai que tu prennes la lettre qui est dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de ma chambre d'hôpital et que tu la lises.

La jeune fille comprenait de moins en moins, pourquoi Hiruma parlait-il de façon ci énigmatique et surtout si calme.

Mamori: Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas directement?

Hiruma: Parce que je n'ai plus le temps.

Son cœur manqua un battement, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire? L'inquiétude de la jeune fille se faisait grandissante.

Mamori: Mais…

Mamori n'eu pas eu le temps de répliquée que le jeune homme avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Son cœur reprenant un rythme normal, la journaliste ferma les yeux et profita de ce court moment de bonheur.

Mamori: Yoichi…

Hiruma posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa compagne lui demandant intimement le silence.

Hiruma: N'arrête pas ta vie pour moi, mais ne m'oublie pas.

Sur ceux, le démon se leva et parti vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Mamori: Où vas-tu?

Hiruma: Je ne devrais pas être ici, je vais reprendre ma place.

Hiruma fit quelques signes de la main que la jeune fille s'empressa de traduire.

Mamori: On se reverra… Je t'aime.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Mamori se leva à son tour et couru rattraper l'homme qu'elle aimait, disparu derrière la porte d'entrée du bâtiment blanc.

Mamori: Attendmoi! Explique moi!

La journaliste arriva en trombe dans le hall d'entrée sous le regard étonnée de la réceptionniste. Voyant que le démon avait disparu, Mamori se précipita sur la femme d'accueil qui se protégea comme elle put avec une pile de papiers administratifs entre elle et cette fille qu'elle prenait pour une folle.

Mamori: Excuser moi, est-ce que vous savez où est parti le jeune homme blond qui ressemble à un démon qui vient juste de rentré?

Reposant sa pile de papier, la jeune femme n'en garda pas moins son regard étonné.

Réceptionniste: Je n'ai vu personne passer.

Voyant que Mamori lui offrait un regard similaire au sien, la femme essaya de trouver une explication.

Réceptionniste: Peut être que je n'ai pas fait attention. C'est un patient n'est-ce pas? Je peux le chercher dans la base de donner.

La journaliste souffla pour retrouver son calme.

Mamori: Oui, il s'appelle Hiruma Yoichi.

Alors que la femme d'accueil tapotait sur son clavier, Mamori quant à elle martelait le comptoir avec ses doigts, signe de grande impatience. La réceptionniste finit par arrêter et passa doucement son regard de l'écran à celui de son interlocutrice.

Réceptionniste: Je suis désolé mais… Mr Hiruma est décédé il y a plus d'une heure.

La jeune fille marqua une pause, non, ce n'était pas possible. Mamori se précipita vers la salle d'opération, sur le chemin, elle croisa le médecin qui s'occupait du démon. A la limite de la folie, Mamori l'attrapa par le col.

Mamori: Où est-il?! Où est Yoichi?!

Médecin: Je suis désolé Mme mais votre mari n'a pas survécu.

Son ton était calme, nullement impressionné. En même temps, il devait être habitué à ce genre de situation.

Médecin: Si vous voulez vous recueillir, son corps est dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme le lâcha sans aucun tact. Mais en même temps, ils avaient pris connaissance des risques, il ne fallait pas en vouloir au médecin. Elle partit en direction de la chambre et passa la porte d'entrée. Le corps était entièrement recouvert d'un drap, les larmes coulèrent silencieusement des joues de la journaliste. Puis elle entreprit d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y découvrir une lettre à son attention.

_Si vous êtes une personne autre que Mamori, dégage tes pattes de là fuckin'…_

Mamori décida de ne même pas lire ce mot, tellement vulgaire, même pour elle.

_«Mamori, si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à survivre, le roi des démons me voulant à son service. Et si tu as réussi à la trouver sans encombre, c'est que j'ai réussi à marchander avec cette fuckin' mort.»_

La journaliste ne le croyait pas. Ses pouvoirs étaient tels qu'il avait même réussi à faire peur à la mort!

_«Refais ta vie, fais comme tu l'entends, que rien ne te mette des battons dans les roues. En échange, ne m'oublie pas, que je reste un souvenir du monde des vivants. Qui c'est? Peut être arriverai-je à faire chanter le roi des démons et revenir sur terre ne serais-ce qu'un instant? Au pire, on se reverra dans l'autre monde.»_

Finissant ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille entendit un bruit venant de la fenêtre. Une silhouette effleurait la vitre alors que les dents de son sourire se dessinaient derrière le rideau. Cette ombre ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Mamori: Yoichi!

Lachant sa lettre, la journaliste ouvrit les rideaux pour découvrir… Un morceau de papier coincé dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Elle l'attrapa et entreprit de le lire.

"_I love you my pretty woman."_

Mamori sera le bout de papier contre son coeur, oui, un jour, ils se reverront. Que la mort le veuille ou non.

Mamori: I love you Yoichi.

_Voila la fin version D! D de dramatique bien sûr! A bientôt pour la __**fin version H**__, la version heureuse. A vos coms!_


End file.
